Back to the Drawing Board
by Sugar Crazed Duckie
Summary: Okay, so high school is supposed to be fun, but I mean, this new school is just plain weird! Way different from my old one! And who's that good looking guy in my all my classes? SasuNaruI DONT OWN NARUTO!
1. Chapter 1

Back to the Drawing Board

**Chapter 1:**

I have no idea who my parents are or where they are, and I've been alone since I can remember, well except for one. Konoha high is the new high school I'm supposed to be attending.

My uncle, Jiraiya, is the only relative that gives a shit about my education. You see, my old high school, wasn't really a school. It was more like a prison; we worked and worked, but never did school work. We didn't sit in desks, or have teachers assigning us homework; it was just cold, hard labor.

I was currently walking up the steps to my new high school, and from what my uncle said, it's supposedly an original high school, where I'm supposed to be getting an education. Shocking ne?

Yeah right. Just another institution full of imbeciles who judge, are shallow, and only care about popularity. Damn. This place was huge. Many buildings littered the campus, carrying different signs of which one was which, how the hell were people supposed to find anything in this place!

I could hear the whispers around me from all the other students. SO WHAT? So what if I've got these cut off jeans, military boots, and a black faded shirt. So what if my hair is blonde with red and black streaks and I'm wearing black make-up! It's my choice of what I want to wear! Damn people!

I just reached the entrance to one of the main buildings labeling 'office'. Che. Wow, that's original, I wonder if they came up with the name themselves. I opened the door and entered, feeling a slight breeze of fresh air from the air conditioned building.

"May I help you sir?"

I turned around to see a woman behind a desk looking at me expectantly behind her computer. She had these red eyes, brown slightly wavy hair reaching her shoulders, and what looked like fangs, man are people weird here.

"Yeah. I'm new here, name's Uzumaki, Naruto. I was wondering if I could get my schedule."

I looked at her cluttered desk, figures, she's the secretary. Lots of 'important' looking documents were scattered and a picture of her and a shadowy faced man was framed next to her morning coffee in a cup that read "I am woman and I am damn proud of it." Her name plate on her desk read Kuranai Y. – School secretary.

Hmm…..wonder if-

"Here you go."

I looked up at her as she broke through my thought process. She held a piece of white printer paper up to me, which had a printed list on it.

"Thanks."

I turned away, hearing her murmur a 'your welcome' but I just ignored it and walked out of the building.

Looking down at my schedule I breezed through the list.

Period:1

Kakashi- Math Analysis

W-21

Period:2

Orochimaru- Cultural History

I-12

Period:3

Iruka- 12AP English

J-14

Period:4

Sarutobi- Photography

P-8

Period:5

LUNCH

Cafeteria

Period:6

Anko – Creative Writing

Humanities building

Great. On the back of the schedule was a school map, 'supposed' to help you find how to make your way around campus, but it looked more confusing than most difficult math problems. Gods and I thought reading Chinese was hard.

Looking around, I saw each building was labeled with a sign. I walked around in circles of each building, for a little while around campus. Hearing the bell ring, I sighed and kept searching, until I finally ran into a man wearing a shirt labeled 'campus security'.

"Can I help you?"

Gods his voice was cold. His eyes were so coal black, it was like looking into the depths of darkness. Not to mention, his ebony hair, was so long, it was pulled back into a ponytail, and he had two lines running down on either side of his nose distinctively sculpting his features.

"Yeah, I'm looking for-"

I looked down at my schedule until I found my first period.

"The 'W' building, could you direct me? The map the front office gave me is kinda confusing."

I saw him close his eyes and turn before he started off to the right, I assumed he wanted me to follow him, so I followed.

We passed many buildings, a few benches and tables, and a football field, before we reached a bright white and blue building. That was when the man stopped and turned to me.

"This is the 'W' building. All classes are numbered, please hurry to class."

"uhm. Thank you …."

"You can call me Uchiha-san."

"Right. Uchiha-san."

Talk about a creepy person! Ek! I continued my way to the building. It was in a pod shape, all classes seemed to be in a hallway with a door to the outside, so walking over to the door, I opened it and stepped inside.

An echo followed my entrance into the space of the dark hallway. Talk about eerie. Looking on either side I saw the numbers above each door labeled, starting from me, on my right read 'W-1' and on the other 'W-2'. Guess the number increases as I further proceed into the hallway.

I continued walking, trying to ignore the way my footfalls seemed to echo in the abandoned area, looking left and right, reading the increasing numbers as they went, 'W-5', 'W-15', ah HA! Here it is. W-21. GEEZ! They really just love messing with people's minds don't they.

Walking up to the door labeled W-21 above the door way in an engraved silver plaque, I knocked on the door, and waited for the 'come in' before proceeding.

Damn. This was going to be hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay Okay, so I've kinda been slacking on this story, but it's ha-ahem difficult without inspiration. I kinda wanted to introduce the characters of my story slowly to…….yeah, add more depth Anyway, kudos for me, I've been making the chapters as long as I can so please no flames, or I'll have to use it as arsenic for my marshmallows, YAY! Smores with Reese's peanut butter cups YUMMY++

Chapter 2

As I entered the classroom, stupid people always having to stare at someone. I cursed. They stared at me as I walked toward what I presumed to be the teacher.

He had silver hair, in an odd fashioned hair style that seemed to spike to the side of his head, and he wore a bandana across his face. How strange.

"Hello, you must be my new student, Uzumaki-kun, ne?"

God he really is a strange one. Not very serious is he?

"Yes sir."

That's the only way I knew to address my teachers. We did it all the time in my old school, so I just assumed it here.

"nah nah, Uzumaki-kun, call me Kakashi. I hate 'sir's sounds too military like."

Oh wouldn't he just love my old school. I turned to look at the other students, letting my gaze breeze across the room. Great, lots of preppy girls, especially the blue eyed blonde and the green eyed, big fore headed, pink haired girl making ga-ga faces to a…

WHAT THE HECK?

This guy they were ogling was gorgeous. Like a mini version of that security guard I met, but with some distinct differences. His hair was ebony, but short and spiked in the back. His eyes were the endless back holes, and his skin looked silkily pale.

Shifting my gaze, I looked around the classroom, it was definitely brightly colored, oranges, and reds colored the room with it's wallpaper, and on a dry erase board at the front was a few math equations labeled 'warm-ups' that the students seemed to have been working on when I first got in here.

"okay?"

huh? I turned to look at the teacher and found he had been talking to me.

"I was saying Uzumaki-kun that your seat is right next to Kiba-kun."

I saw him point to an empty desk. Following his fingers I saw a boy with shaggy brown hair messily falling about his face and mischievous brown eyes, looking around at people.

Great. Looked like I'd be sitting next to a dope who liked to pull pranks.

As I walked to my seat, I ignored the eyes I felt on me, just focusing on getting to my seat.

I'll admit, it was surprising when the teacher didn't go into teaching, instead he told us to use this class as a study period, and more surprisingly, he pulled out a porn book, burying his face in it as he read.

Well this class is going to be entertaining.

"Hey, Uzumaki-kun, right?"

I turned to find the obnoxious brunet talking to me. I thought I'd humor him, so I nodded an affirmative.

"So you're new eh. Sucks for you."

Wow, isn't he just an enthusiast. I didn't respond. Why respond to stupid statements like that? NO POINT!

A loud bell sounded through out the campus and I watched as the many students rose from there seats exiting the classroom. Was this how we knew when to leave?

I found the teacher had already left, probably to go find new perverted material. What a weirdo.

Peering down at the printed paper in my hand I nearly gagged. Cultural History. Wow, and I didn't even get to pick my classes.

I-12.

I walked around campus again, but this time I decided to ignore my map the office had given me. What's the point in using it if I can't understand it.

People began to file into classes again, damn this sucked big time. I found that security guard again, the one who helped me to my last class.

I asked if he could help me again.

"Hn."

Well isn't he just Mr. talkative.

I followed him to a mile across campus before I came to a 'pod' building a lot like my last class, but this one was labeled 'I'

"Think you can find your way to class from here?"

I gave an affirmative. Wow my first day, and I'm getting the royal treatment. Don't I feel special?

Stepping into the classroom right before the bell rang, shudders went through me as I saw our teacher. TALK ABOUT CREEPIESTER!!!!!!!!!!! This guy could win in a scaring contest.

Pale, but sickly pale skin, ebony hair slouched around his face, and golden snake eyes glared at everyone in the class except when they came to that gorgeous guy from Kakashi-sensei's class, the one who had gaga looks from the two preppies, pinky, and blondie(yes I permanently gave them nick names cause I didn't even WANT to know their real names), turning into some other kind of glint, before completely disappearing as he turned to look at me.

"I presume you know your way……no wait. You must be my new student."

I shuddered inwardly with disgust as he FULLY looked at me. Gods this guy was a pedophile.

"Yes sir."

Heck, why not amuse people. I had gotten into the habit of calling 'teachers' at my old school, 'sir' or 'ma'am', for respect, although this guy didn't deserve it in my book.

"I see, why don' you take any seat in any desk. I have my eye on you Uzumaki-kun."

Oh yippee. Watch as I dance with glee. I SO hope the rest of my day won't be like this.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter. Sorry if it's short in some people's books, marching band's ending this week so pretty soon I'll have more free time, hopefully, and I'll update more. MORE TO COME (heh) in the exciting tale. Heh heh.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Duckie's Corner:_**Hey Guys I'm updating again! Yeah yeah, you know the deal, I NO OWN NARUTO! However I wouldn't mind owning sexy itachi. ++ Anyway, here's another fabulous chapter of Back to the Drawing Board, and oh yeah, THANK YOU TO KIWI-SAN for the beta'ing. Just gotta love her.

_**Chapter 3**_

It seems that the creepy Orochimaru really didn't like me. So here I am sitting out in the hall until he sees it fit to let me back in the classroom, and to think all I did was ask the guy next to me for a freakin pencil. Jeez. I think I shall start calling him Orochi-pedophile, not to his face of course.

I was relieved when the bell rang and I was given a warning glare from Orochi-pedophile. Pfft. Scary. Thank god I wasn't forced into giving a speech of who I was to the class, guess the old pedophile was too busy looking at the Uchiha-san look a like to even remember.

My next teacher I learned was kind of a pushover. I was forced to stand and introduce myself, but gave little details. It was weird though, when Kakashi came into our class and began whispering in Iruka-sensei's ear making the teacher blush a bright cherry red.

Oh? Wonder if they are together. Hmm… Interesting.

I always did wonder if I might be gay, but I never got the chance to find out, I was always what one would call the 'loner', I had no friends at all so I just assumed better off without them. Seems with Kakashi here, Mr. Iruka won't teach, guess I'm stuck on study hall. Looking around the room I could already see that many other students pulling out work from other classes, except for one, that Kiba guy pulled out a comic book and slapped his hand over his mouth to contain obnoxious laughter.

My breath caught again as I caught sight of the one guy from my last two classes. He definitely fit the part of tall, dark, and handsome. He looks a lot like Uchiha-san, wonder if they are related?

I worked until the bell rang, trying to not fry my brain with the chapter reading orochi-pedophile had made us start reading. Man is cultural history _interesting._

I was eternally thankful the bell rang, Kiba's muffled laughter was seriously starting to get on my nerves, not to mention Kakashi and Iruka-sensei's behavior kind of weirded me out.

Let's see….. Sarutobi for Photography. Hm…always did love taking photographs. P-8 huh? Looking around campus I quickly located it , thank fate for small favors, it was right across from where I was standing, but I guess those favors come with a price.

Let's play a game, who was in my past three classes that is also this one? Any Guesses?

THAT"S RIGHT! KIBA!

Seems Sarutobi was one of the older teachers, his balding head and graying hair already a hint of that, not to mention all the wrinkles he had. I couldn't help but twiddle my fingers as he talked about the new subject he wanted the class to photograph.

Wait…..NO! He just looked at me and announced to the class of me being a new student. As expected I stood up and introduced myself giving few details except for my name and how old I am. Don't need to tell everyone every one of my personal secrets.

The class got to work and I was handed a school camera, it was one of the old digital cameras, y'know the one's that force you to carry it in both hands because of it's weight and size. Seems this school is not exactly rich nor really poor.

I played with the lens cap a little before removing it and taking random pictures through out the class. What was it that Sarutobi-sensei wanted us to photograph? Oh yeah, something we find of 'worthy beauty and interest'.

My stomach growled, and I thanked all that is mighty when the bell rang for lunch. Sarutobi-sensei explained after class how I was to keep the camera with me so I could photograph my subject, and to be **_VERY_** careful with school equipment. Looks like this is gonna be interesting, which subject should I choose.

Looking around the campus students seemed split into groups, wonder which one I sit with?

**_Duckie's corner:_**peeks out from behind a clipboard Don't hurt me! I'm working on chapter 4 as we speak! I promise hee hee someone whisper from behind a sarcastic 'yeah right' I am I am, I promise! See ya guys next chapter!


End file.
